Induction machines and wound-field machines are two types of high power propulsion technologies that do not rely upon rare earth magnets. Both technologies consume power to create their magnetic fields and both have, to date, been bypassed in favor of permanent magnet machines (e.g., the hybrid automobiles built by Toyota®, Honda®, GM®, Ford® and Chrysler®, the extended-range electric vehicle built by GM®, and the electric vehicle built by Nissan®, all of which being built by the filing date of the present disclosure). The PMs incorporated in the aforementioned vehicles utilize rare earth materials because of the high coercivity of the rare earth materials. However, the price of rare-earth materials has proven to be volatile, leading to a desire for alternatives to these materials.